tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron
Cameron is one of the 5 new characters who starred in Total Drama Reunion! He managed to take one of the 18 spots an d will now be competing in Total Drama World Tour (Season 5). He is now hoping to make it far and hopes to be in any future seasons. Cameron is played by ImMattt1 'Total Drama Reunion' In Planes, Trains, and Water-mobiles,Cameron was one of the 5 new characters to compete for a spot in Season 5! He first went to Boise,Idaho with Blaineley. For now he was last. When got to Boise,Idaho he then decided to take a plane to Nebraska which took an hour! Finally when he got there he really thought he was last but he took a 2 hour train to Alabama! He started working with Anne Maria which helped him take the 30 minute train to New York! Finally Cameron made it to New York taking the 3rd spot in Season 5. 'Total Drama World Tour 2' In "The Mysterious Pyramid" Cameron isn't seen through much in the episode. He is shown singing in some parts. He was placed on Team Victory and managed to make some small alliances with his team.In " I Can Help Falling In Love In Paris" Cameron is again not seen that much in the episode.Team Victory lost meaning he had to vote someone out. He ended up voting Noah who was sent home. In the "Amazing Amazon" Cameron was captured my zing-zings but DJ managed to save him and helped the team get 2nd place.In "Rip the Jack? or Jack The Ripper" Cameron ended up being one of the three rippers. In "There's lots Not to Love About New York" Cameron isn't seen that often again. He is seen in the beginning of the episode though.In "This Is Anything But Fun" Cameron is seen sitting with his team in the beginning. His team lost which made Trent,Alejandro,DJ and Cameron vote Cody out! In "A Newf Source Of Drama" Cameron was seen in economy class with everyone else. He was called weak by Darcy! Cameron was said to be shy though. It ended up Cameron helped Team Victory get First Class. In "Rapa-No-Ey" Cameron was chosen to be a resentative in the challenge to put Team Victory's egg in the Condor's nest. He ended falling off the nest and lost for Team Victory. Team Victory ended up in elimination and Cameron voted DJ. Cameron received 1 vote and was in the bottom 2 but ended up being safe. The episode turned out to be a non-elimination and Team Victory did not lose any members! In "Bingo Dingos" Cameron could not catch the emu at first but with Alejandro's support managed to catch it! Unfortunately Team Victory ended up in elimination again. Attepmting again Cameron,Alejandro,and Trent targeted DJ again leaving Team Victory with 3. About The User Behind:Cameron Hello my names Matt!!! For S5 I'm Cameron and hoping to make it far as possible. I'm actual a nice person and not really mean! Well can't wait til Season 5! And also sub me even if i dont have videos :) Category:New Character Category:Cameron Category:Season 5 Category:Team Victory